OTOMEN
by AkashiKazune1
Summary: 'Otomen' adalah laki-laki yang memiliki hobi seperti anak perempuan. Akashi Seijuurou yang terkenal merupakan anak direktur dan kapten tim kendo disekolahnya memiliki sifat 'Otomen? Dan Kuroko Tetsuno memiliki sifat yang terbalik dari Akashi Seijuurou? Bagimana kisah selanjutnya? Simak hanya dalam fanfic ini!/Multi-chap!/Warning inside!/AkaxFem!Kuro/Chapter 2 update!
1. Prologue: Akashi is an Otomen?

**KUROKO NO BASUKE IT'S BELONG TO FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**OTOMEN | Akashi Kazune 1**

**Warning! typo, EYD tidak sesuai, OOC, alur terlalu cepat, OC, humor gagal**

**Terinspirasi dari manga OTOMEN milik Kanno Aya-sensei**

**Rating: T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

**-Prologue-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku adalah laki-laki.

**DEG! DEG!**

Aku kuat.

**DEG! DEG!**

Aku selalu menang.

**DEG! DEG!**

Aku tidak akan seperti dulu lagi.

**DEG! DEG!**

Pemuda itu membuka kedua kelopak matanya, terlihat jelas iris dwiwarnanya menatap lurus ke depan. Lalu ia pun bangkit dari duduknya.

"Pertandingan kendo antar SMA dimulai! Dari SMA Teikou sang kapten Akashi Seijuurou dipersilakan untuk memasuki arena!"

Pemuda yang bermarga 'Akashi' itu lalu memasuki arena pertandingan dengan membawa pedang bambu, lengkap dengan pakaian kendo juga pelindung.

"Kyaaa! Akashi-sama!"

"Kyaaa! Kau sangat keren!"

"Nikahi aku sekarang juga Akashi-sama!"

Akashi tidak menggubris sorakan dari para penggemarnya tersebut. Pikirannya hanya terfokus pada pertandingan tersebut.

Setelah keduanya memberi hormat pertandingan pun dimulai. Akashi dengan gesitnya memukul lawan tersebut tepat di perut sang lawan dan akhirnya lawan tersebut kalah dengan tidak elitnya.

Pertandingan terus berlangsung dan akhirnya SMA Teikou mendapat gelar juara lagi berturut-turut. Setelah memberi hormat, Akashi langsung membuka penutup kepalanya dan memperlihatkan surai merah darahnya yang basah oleh keringat.

Akashi lalu mengambil handuk dan sebotol air mineral. Setelah selesai Akashi langsung membereskan barang-barangnya dan berjalan keluar gym.

"Kapten tidak akan merayakan kemenangan bersama kami?" tanya salah satu anggota tim nya tersebut.

Akashi menoleh kebelakang lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan keluar dari gym. Setelah keluar dari gym ia pun bergegas pulang ke rumah dengan berjalan kaki. Saat menyusuri jalanan iris dwiwarnanya menangkap 'seseorang' yang tengah dikepung oleh seorang lelaki.

"Hei cantik~ Mau menemani kami?"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah~ Aku traktir deh."

"Tidak."

"Jangan galak gitu dong~ Hanya sekali saja kok," goda lelaki itu.

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak."

"K-kau! Dasar keras kepala!" lelaki itu hendak memukul seorang gadis di depannya.

**BLETAK!**

"Aw!" erang lelaki itu kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Pergi," ujar Akashi dengan dingin.

Lelaki itu menatap Akashi dengan tajam dan hendak memukul wajah tampan Akashi. Tapi sayang sekali Akashi begitu gesit untuk menghindar dan satu tendangan pun mendarat di wajah lelaki tersebut. Lelaki itu terkapar di tanah dengan tidak elitnya.

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya Akashi mengambil pedang bambu yang tadi ia lempar mengenai kepala lelaki tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya. Akashi lalu menatap gadis di depannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Akashi.

Gadis itu menatap Akashi dengan wajah datar tak lama sebuah senyum manis mengembang di wajah manis gadis tersebut.

"Iya aku tidak apa-apa terima kasih sudah menolongku etto…"

"Akashi Seijuurou desu," ujar Akashis ambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kuroko Tetsuno desu," ujarnya sambil membalas uluran tangan Akashi.

Kuroko masih tersenyum ke arah Akashi dan sukses membuat Akashi terlihat agak canggung. Ia pun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wajah gadis tersebut.

"Akashi-kun arigatou karena sudah menolongku," ujar Kuroko dengan senyum riangnya.

"A-ah douitashimasta."

Kuroko lalu melirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kanannya. Gawat! Ia terlambat 10 menit! Ia harus bergegas pulang ke rumah!

"Ara sepertinya aku sudah telat, sampai jumpa lagi Akashi-kun," ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangan lalu berlari meninggalkan Akashi seorang diri.

Surai biru langit dan iris baby blue itu mengingatkan Akashi akan musim panas. Ia melihat Kuroko yang tengah berlari dan mulai menghilang dari pandangannya. Setelah hilang Akashi pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumahnya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya bersekolah.

Saat menyusuri jalan ia menemukan sebuah boneka kucing tergeletak di depannya, Akashi mengambil boneka tersebut lalu memperhatikan boneka itu.

"Tak ada salahnya bukan untuk mengulang lagi?" gumamnya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tadaima," sapa Akashi dan tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

Akashi menghela napas, karena hari ini ibunya dinas ke luar kota karena jabatannya sebagai seorang Direktur Akashi Corp. Capek menyerang tubuhnya saat itu, usai Akashi mandi dan makan malam ia pun menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Tidak terlalu besar tetapi simple, di kamar Akashi terdapat tiga buah pedang samurai yang dipajang berurutan di dinding kamarnya. Sebuah kasur berukuran single bed, lukisan kanji yang terdapat di sebelah meja belajarnya, dan sebuah meja kecil di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut.

Akashi menaruh tasnya di sebelah meja belajar tersebut, lalu ia menyiapkan beberapa kotak yang ia simpan di atas meja kecil. Setelah selesai menyiapkan kotak-kotak tersebut ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

Ternyata Akashi mengambil 'Boneka Kucing' yang tadi ia pungut, Akashi pun lalu duduk di sebuah bantal kecil di dekat meja kecilnya.

"Yosh kita mulai."

Akashi pun memasukkan sebuah benang ke jarum dan memulai menjahit sobekan-sobekan di tubuh boneka tersebut. Akashi menjahitnya dengan telaten. Begitu rapih sekali ia menjahit sobekan-sobekan yang terdapat di boneka tersebut.

Setelah menjahit Akashi menaruh boneka tersebut diatas meja kecil, ia pun membuka kotak satu lagi dan terlihat begitu banyak warna-warni dari benang wol itu. Akashi memulai dari warna merah, ia memasukkan benang wol tersebut ke dalam jarum. Setelah masuk Akashi pun memulai merajutnya.

Ia membuat sebuah pola, lalu pola tersebut berkembang lagi dan akhirnya jadilah sebuah topi kecil untuk boneka tersebut.

Setelah selesai membuat topi ia pun mengambil lagi sebuah benang wol berwarna oranye dan memulai membuat pola. Pola tersebut akhirnya terbentuk menjadi sebuah syal untuk ukuran boneka. Setelah selesai merajut, Akashi pun memakaikan boneka tersebut sebuah syal dan topi yang telah ia rajut sedemikian rupa.

"Kawaii….Eh? Loh? Apa yang kulakukan?" Akashi mulai mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Sadar bahwa kesalahan yang dibuatnya fatal, ia pun segera membereskan kotak-kotak yang berisi sebuah jarum dan benang. Lalu memasukkannya kembali ke lemari pakaiannya.

"Kenapa aku mesti melakukannya lagi?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC/End?-**

* * *

**Yosh! Prologue selesai juga dah! :D**

**Ah sumimasen nee kalo terdapat banyak kekurangan dalam membuat fanfic ini ._.**

**Setelah membaca manga OTOMEN, author jadi terinspirasi oleh cerita tersebut! :D**

**Tapi tidak semua cerita saya ambil, hanya beberapa saja yang menurut saya menarik selebihnya saya mengarangnya sendiri^^**

**Sebenarnya saya lagi bingung untuk membuat kelanjutan fanfic 'Jigoku Shounen' ya karena para readers protes pengen sensasi yang baru(?) #lahemangnyaminuman**

**Berakhir dengan membuat fanfic geje bin abal seperti ini deh -"**

**Silahkan memberikan reviews untuk fanfic ini XD**

**Supaya author bakal buat cerita lebih menarik lagi untuk para readers tercinta :D**

**Reviews please?^^**


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival Kuroko Tetsuno

**KUROKO NO BASUKE IT'S BELONG TO FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**OTOMEN | Akashi Kazune 1**

**Warning! geje, abal, typo, EYD tidak sesuai, OOC, alur terlalu cepat, humor gagal, OC**

**Hanya terinspirasi dari serial manga OTOMEN milik Kanno Aya-sensei**

**Pairing: AkaxFem!Kuro**

**Rating: T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

**TING~ TONG~ TING~ TONG~**

Bel pertanda masuk berbunyi, murid-murid berlari memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing. Berbeda dengan Akashi yang sudah duduk manis di bangkunya sambil membaca sebuah novel. Setelah melihat teman-teman sekelasnya memasuki kelas, Akashi menutup novelnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas yang berada di bawah mejanya.

Lalu seorang guru masuk ke dalam kelas XI-A. Ya itu adalah kelas Akashi yang sekarang ia duduki. Guru tersebut memakai kacamata sambil membawa figure-figure zaman Sengoku. Terkadang Akashi harus menghela napas melihat tingkah laku guru uhuk-wali kelas-uhuk nya ini.

"Anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru," ujar guru tersebut. Anak-anak hanya bisa berbisik satu sama lain.

"Jangan ribut!" ujar guru itu sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Semua anak langsung terdiam begitu mendapati sang guru telah mengeluarkan aura mengintimidasi. Kecuali Akashi yang terlihat tenang-tenang saja.

"Murid ini pindahan dari Osaka, ia pindah karena pekerjaan ayahnya nah kau boleh masuk sekarang," titah guru tersebut.

**KRIET!**

Pintu geser tersebut terbuka, sosok tersebut memasuki ruang kelas XI-A lengkap dengan seragam yang ia kenakan. Surai biru langit yang panjang sampai pinggang, iris baby blue yang senada dengan rambutnya, tubuhnya yang mungil,dan kulit putih pucatnya. Akashi memperhatikan gadis tersebut. Sekejap Akashi pun mengingat kejadian kemarin, ya ia bertemu dengan gadis tersebut saat pulang pertandingan kendo.

"Hajimemashite ne watashi wa Kuroko Tetsuno desu, yoroshiku onegaishimashu," sapa Kuroko sambil membungkukkan badannya hormat.

Para lelaki di kelas XI-A cengo. Masalahnya Kuroko itu….Kuroko itu….

"KAWAII!" sorak para lelaki di kelas tersebut minus Akashi.

"Kuroko," Akashi pun berdiri dari tempatnya sambil memandang Kuroko. Merasa dipanggil, Kuroko pun melihat ke arah yang memanggilnya. Seketika senyum gembira terlukis di wajah manis Kuroko.

"Ah Akashi-kun doumo, ternyata kita sekelas ya hehehe," sapa Kuroko dengan tawa kecilnya.

Para lelaki melihat ke arah Akashi dengan pandangan iri. Kok bisa ia mengenali Kuroko?

"Aku sempat bertemu dengannya kemarin dijalan."

Oke para lelaki di kelas tersebut merinding disko mendengar pernyataan Akashi. Masalahnya kenapa Akashi mengetahui apa yang tengah mereka pikirkan? Apakah Akashi seorang cenayang?

Wali kelas mereka pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil menghela napas.

"Baiklah Kuroko-san aku adalah wali kelasmu Hyuuga Junpei nah sekarang kita lihat kau duduk dima—"

"Sensei! Bagaimana kalau di depan bangku Akashicchi?"

"Baiklah Kuroko-san kau bisa duduk di depan Akashi-san."

"Arigatou gozaimashu," ujar Kuroko lalu berjalan menuju bangku yang berada di depan Akashi.

Setelah duduk, seorang pemuda dengan surai blonde dan iris madu itu mulai memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Doumo! Namaku Kise Ryouta ssu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" sapa Kise sambil menyulurkan tangannya.

"Kuroko Tetsuno, yoroshiku ne Kise-kun," balas Kuroko sambil tersenyum.

"Ne ne Kurokocchi tahu Akashicchi ssu?"

"Kurokocchi?" tanya Kuroko bingung.

"Ah aku menambahkan kata cchi untuk orang-orang yang kuhormati ssu," jelas Kise sambil menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum,"Iya Kise-kun kemarin aku bertemu dengan Akashi-kun dan ia menolongku."

"Wuuaaa?! Hontou ni?! Akashicchi tumben ssu!"

"Aku hanya menolongnya karena ia perempuan Ryouta."

"Wah tak kusangka Akashicchi baik ssu."

Kuroko melihat perbincangan kedua orang tersebut. Sesekali Kuroko tertawa melihat mereka berdua yang berantem karena masalah sepele.

'Mungkin dengan pindah kesini akan banyak kisah menarik yang tengah menanti,' batin Kuroko sambil tersenyum tulus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kurokocchi! Mau istirahat bareng ssu?" tanya Kise dengan riang.

Kuroko menatap Kise lalu menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Gomen Kise-kun aku ingin berkeliling sekolah ini bersama Akashi-kun."

"Huu~ Baiklah kalau begitu sampai nanti Kurokocchi Akashicchi!" ujar Ksie dengan riang lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua dibelakang.

"Lebih baik kau cepat sebelum waktu istirahat habis," ujar Akashi yang langsung berjalan duluan sambil memasukkan ke dua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Kuroko pun buru-buru mengikuti Akashi dibelakang.

"Akashi-kun jadi kita akan kemana?"

"Kita mulai dari perpustakaan."

"Baiklah," ujar Kuroko dengan riang.

**~Skip Time~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya pelajaran terakhir pun berakhir, murid-murid berhamburan keluar kelas. Kini Akashi sudah menggendong tas nya dan hendak beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Akashi-kun mau pulang bareng?" tanya Kuroko dengan lembut.

Akashi menoleh ke arah yang memanggilnya dan mendapati Kuroko sudah berada tepat disebelahnya. **DAFUK!** Hampir saja Akashi teriak ala cewe begitu melihat Kuroko sudah berada disebelahnya.

"Akashi-kun kenapa?"

"A-ah! I-iiee daijoubu."

"Jadi Akashi-kun mau pulang bareng?" tanya Kuroko sekali lagi.

Awalnya sih Akashi enggan untuk pulang bareng berasama dengan gadis itu. Tapi dipikir-pikir apa salahnya sih? Toh hanya sekali ini saja.

"Baiklah ayo," ujar Akashi yang langsung berjalan duluan keluar kelas.

"Cho-chotto matte Akashi-kun," ujar Kuroko setengah berteriak mengejar Akashi.

Oke kini dua orang tersebut tengah berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang terbilang cukup ramai. Dijalan tidak ada satupun yang membuka mulutnya, keduanya fokus berjalan dan melihat pemandangan sekitar. Sampai-sampai…

"Akashi-kun tinggal dimana?" tanya Kuroko mulai pembicaraan.

"Aku tinggal beberapa blok dari sini," jawab Akashi singkat.

"Ah souka."

"Kalau kau?"

"Eh?"

"Ya kau tinggal dimana?"

"Sama seperti Akashi-kun tinggal beberapa blok dari sini."

Akashi hanya mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan perkataan Kuroko. Selang 5 menit Akashi balik bertanya.

"Mau kuantar sampe rumah?"

"Eh?" Kuroko bingung mendengar perkataan Akashi, ia pun langsung menengok ke kanan mendapati wajah Akashi yang mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis. Melihat hal itu Kuroko tersenyum.

"Boleh kok," jawab Kuroko dengan senyum manis tersungging di wajah cantiknya.

Akashi melihat Kuroko yang tengah tersenyum, lalu ia memalingkan wajahnya. Kini mukanya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus melihat tingkah laku Kuroko.

"Ba-baiklah lebih baik kita berjalan cepat," ujar Akashi sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

Melihat tingkah laku Akashi, Kuroko hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia pun bergegas mengikuti langkah Akashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esoknya di sekolah. Akashi dikejutkan oleh anak buahnya, kenapa ia terkejut? Karena salah satu anak buahnya melapor kepada Akashi bahwa gym kendo telah dirusak oleh beberapa berandal. Dan salah satu dari mereka terdapat anak uhuk-kapten-uhuk kendo dari sekolah lain.

Tanpa basa-basi Akashi pun berlari menuju gym kendo. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia, pedang-pedang bambu untuk latihan telah rusak parah, beberapa lukisan berupa huruf kanji telah dirobek-robek, dan beberapa piala kejuaraan berceceran di lantai kayu tersebut.

Melihat hal itu sungguh Akashi geram dengan perlakuan ini. Iris dwiwarnanya mulai mencari-cari orang dibalik semua ini.

"Hoo~ Tak kusangka kau datang juga rupanya Akashi," ujar seseorang dengan nada mengejek.

Akashi menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati sosok tersebut. Sosok dengan tinggi rata-rata 178cm, memiliki surai dark blue, iris biru tua, dan kulit uhuk-hitam-uhuk.

"Aomine," desis Akashi.

"Hisashiburi da ne Akashi."

"Apa kau yang melakukan semua ini?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Sudah kusangka murid brengsek sepertimu pasti yang melakukan hal ini."

"He-hei! Siapa yang kau bilang brengsek hah?!" geram Aomine tidak terima. Ya sosok tersebut adalah Aomine Daiki, kapten klub kendo dari SMA Touou.

"Apa tujuanmu kemari?"

"Tentu saja untuk membalas kekalahan tempo hari."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," jeda sejenak,"Balaslah dengan kendo," ujar Akashi yang mengeluarkan pedang bambu dari balik tangannya yang author sendiri gak tahu tuh pedang dapet dari mana.

"Pfftt~ Baiklah kita lawan one on one," balas Aomine sambil memegang erat pedang bambu di tangan kanannya. Kalem perasaan ini kendo deh kenapa ujung-ujungnya jadi one on one? Emangnya basket? -_-

Oke abaikan saja author bin tolol ini(?)

Akashi memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang, begitu juga dengan Aomine.

"HYAA!"

"HYAA!"

**TAK! TAK!**

Kini mereka berdua mulai menyerang satu sama lain.

"HYAA!"

"HYAA!"

**TAK! TAK!**

Serangan kedua tidak ada yang kena.

"HYAA!" Akashi langsung menebas perut Aomine. Dan yang ditebas hanya meringis kesakitan. Puas!

"Apa hanya segitu kekuatanmu?" tanya Akashi dengan sinis.

"Lebih baik kau terima saja kekalahanmu, Aomine," ujar Akashi lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. Tapi…

**BRUAK!**

Akashi jatuh ke depan dengan tidak elitnya, bayangkan saja muka kecenya yang langsung mencium lantai kayu dengan mesra.

"Jangan pernah meremehkanku, Akashi."

Aomine hendak memukul Akashi dengan pedang bambu miliknya.

"Akashi-kun!"

**DUAK!**

Ah oh kini Kuroko menendang tepat di wajah ganteng jadi-jadian milik Aomine. Dan sukses membuat Aomine memegang mukanya.

"Mukaku yang ganteng!" teriaknya ala cewe. Oke abaikan.

Kini Kuroko berdiri di hadapan Akashi sambil memasang kuda-kuda menyerang ala Hyuuga Neji. Lah? Kok jadi ke Naruto? Oke abaikan untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Akashi-kun daijoubu?" tanya Kuroko dengan lembut dan hanya dijawab oleh anggukan oleh Akashi.

"Bos kau tak apa-apa?" tanya salah satu anak buah Aomine.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik kalian serang gadis itu sekarang juga!" titah Aomine.

Dan anak buah Aomine mulai menyerang Kuroko, tapi karena Kuroko gesit maka serangan mereka pada meleset semua.

**DUAK! BUGH!**

Kini Kuroko meluncurkan serangan ke arah perut dan juga wajah anak buah milik Aomine. Dan sukses membuat anak buahnya terkapar sambil memegang bendera putih bertuliskan 'GUE MENYERAH!'

Aomine melihat anak buahnya sudah terkapar begitu saja, kini ia harus melawan gadis itu sendiri. Jangan lupakan Akashi yang masih cengo ditempat melihat aksi Kuroko saat ini.

"Dasar gadis sialan!" ujar Aomine sambil berlari hendak meluncurkan serangan melalui pedang bambunya.

**TAK! GREP!**

Kuroko menginjak ujung pedang bambu milik Akashi dan dengan cepar mengambilnya.

"**GETSUGA TENSHO!"** teriak Kuroko yang langsung menebas perut Aomine dengan cepatnya. Kalem kenapa ada serangan ala Kurosaki Ichigo disini? #dikeroyokmassal

Aomine pun kehilangan kesadarannya dan tepar ditempat saat itu juga. Kuroko memandang Akashi dengan cemas dan langsung berlari mengahmpiri Akashi.

"Akashi-kun daijoubu?" tanyanya khawatir dan dijawab dengan anggukan Akashi.

Kini Kuroko berusaha membantu berdiri Akashi. Dan dengan sekejap Akashi sudah berdiri tanpa dibantu lagi.

"Kuroko tadi itu—"

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin menolong Akashi-kun karena mendengar hal tersebut dari salah satu rekan tim mu," ujar Kuroko diiringi senyum manisnya. Kini Akashi mengeluarkan semburat merah di wajah tampannya.

"Kenapa kau ingin menolongku?" tanya Akashi sambil mengalihkan pandangan.

Kuroko menatap bingung Akashi, tiba-tiba saja Kuroko tersenyum lembut dan tulus ke arah Akashi.

"Karena Akashi-kun adalah teman yang pengertian," jawab Kuroko dengan jujur.

"Eh?"

"Selain itu."

"Selain itu?"

"Akashi-kun memang manis ya," ujar Kuroko sambil tersenyum menatap Akashi.

Sukses sudah kini wajah Akashi mengeluarkan semburat merah. 'Akashi-kun memang manis ya' kata-kata itu masih terngiang di benak Akashi. Entah apa yang merasukinya, tapi kali ini rasanya berbeda.

Senang? Ya mungkin itulah kata yang tepat untuk Akashi Seijuurou saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC/End?-**

* * *

**Banzai! Chapter 1 beres juga! :D**

**Bagimana? Absur kah? Ramai kah? #dikeroyokmassal**

**Hahaha sebenarnya disini author akan membuat Akashi memiliki sisi feminim sedangkan Kuroko akan author buat memiliki sisi lelaki(?) oke abaikan saja.**

**Maksud kenapa saya memasukkan para Kiseki no Sedai untuk masuk ke fanfic ini, supaya jadi geng OTOMEN gitu bersama Akashi :v nanti di chapter selanjutnya akan dijelaskan secara rinci(?)**

**Terima kasih untuk para readers tercinta yang sudah memberi reviews untuk author super geblek ini XD**

**Akhirnya dengan reviews kalian semua author makin semangat untuk melanjutkan chapter 1 ini :D:D:D**

**Nah berikan tanggapan kalian di kolom reviews yang sudah tersedia^^**

**Satu reviews dari kalian sangat berharga buat author geje satu ini, supaya bikin para readers tercinta makin betah baca fanfic ini :v**

**Reviews please?^^**


	3. Chapter 2: Seeds Of Love and New Coach

**KUROKO NO BASUKE IT'S BELONG TO FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**OTOMEN | Akashi Kazune 1**

**Warning! typo,EYD tidak sesuai,geje,abal,penambahan karakter,OOC,OC,alur terlalu cepat,humor gagal,dll**

**Saya hanya terinspirasi dari manga OTOMEN milik Kanno Aya-sensei**

**Pairing: AkaxFem!Kuro**

**Rating: T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading~**

* * *

"Tadaima," salam Akashi dan tidak mungkin dijawab oleh siapapun.

Akashi menghela napas dan menaruh tas sekolahnya di sofa ruang keluarga, ia masih tidak percaya akan kejadian tadi. Maksudnya Kuroko menyelamatkan dirinya? Lalu ia berkata 'Akashi-kun memang manis ya' sungguh itu membuat jantung Akashi tidak berhenti berdegup.

"Haa~ Harusnya kan aku yang menolongnya bukan dia yang menolongku."

Akashi duduk di sofa lalu melihat langit-langit rumahnya.

"Hmm? Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Mungkin aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih besok."

Lalu Akashi pun beranjak dari sofanya menuju dapur, entah apa yang merasuki dirinya kini ia tengah mempersiapkan sesuatu. Mulai dari oven, mixer, bahan-bahan membuat kue, gilingan kayu, loyang kue, mangkuk besar, dan juga hiasan-hiasan untuk kue.

"Yosh aku mulai," ujarnya sambil menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

Akashi mulai mencampuri bahan-bahan dasar kue lalu ia mulai mengocoknya menggunakan mixer sampai halus. Setelah di mixer, ia menutup mangkuk besar berisi bahan adonan menggunakan kain basah dan menunggu selama 15 menit.

Sambil menunggu Akashi tengah memikirkan hiasan apa yang harus ia buat di atas kue tersebut. Mungkin dengan sedikit bunga-bunga? Atau boneka? Hmm entahlah kini ia bingung sekali memikirkan hiasan apa yang harus ia buat nanti.

Setelah 15 menit, Akashi membuka kain basah tersebut dan terlihat senyuman senang terlukis di paras tampannya. Kini adonannya mengembang dengan sempurna. Setelah itu, Akashi mengambil beberapa cetakan kue dengan bentuk yang lucu-lucu. Ada yang bentuknya kepala beruang, daun maple, dan lain-lain.

Akashi lalu memulai membagi-bagi adonan tersebut dan mulai mencetaknya. Selama membuat kue entah kenapa Akashi lebih banyak tersenyum dan membuat kue itu dengan kesungguhan hatinya.

Selesai mencetak, ia memasukkan cetakan kue tersebut ke loyang kue yang berukuran sedang. Lalu memasukkannya ke dalam oven dengan suhu yang lumayan panas. Setelah itu ia harus menunggu lagi selama 20 menit.

Setelah 20 menit, Akashi membuka oven tersebut dan mengeluarkan loyang tersebut dengan hati-hati menggunakan sarung tangan khusus untuk oven. Akashi meletakkan loyang tersebut ke atas meja makan, setelah itu ia melepas sarung tangan yang tengah ia pakai. Akashi mulai mengambil beberapa krim dan mulai menghiasi kue-kue tersebut.

Akashi menghias kue-kue tersebut dengan penuh ketelatenan dan juga rasa senang. Akhirnya kue-kue tersebut selesai Akashi hias dengan sangat lucu. Siapa pun yang mendapatnya pasti gak bakal mau dimakan karena terlalu sayang dimakan. Sebab hiasan yang Akashi buat begitu lucu dan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya lebih memilih untuk dipajang.

Akashi mencoba mencicipi satu kue buatan dirinya.

'Manis dan gurih,' batinnya.

Setelah memakan satu kue miliknya, Akashi menuci semua peralatan masak yang dipakainya. Setelah ia mencuci semua perlatan, Akashi pun memasukkan kue-kue buatannya ke dalam sebuah kantung plastic bening dan mengikatnya menggunaka pita pink.

'Mungkin dia akan suka,' ujarnya lagi dalam batin.

Akashi melirik jam dinding yang berada di dalam dapur. Sudah pukul 21.00 ia harus bergegas mandi dan mengerjakan tugas. Setelah melakukan aktifitas malam, Akashi pun merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Perlahan-lahan kedua kelopak matanya menutup dan iris heterokrom tersebut tertutup oleh kedua kelopak mata miliknya. Perlahan suara dnegkuran halus terdengar

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ohayou Akashi-kun!" sapa Kuroko begitu melihat Akashi tengah berjalan menyusuri jalanan.

Akashi menolehkan kepalanya ke arah seseorang yang tengah memanggilnya. Dan ia mendapati Kuroko tengah berlari menghampirinya.

"Ah Ohayou Kuroko-san."

"Hahh…hahh…Akash—"

"Atur lah napasmu baru bicara."

Kuroko tersenyum mendengar perkataan Akashi tadi, sejenak ia mulai mengatur napasnya. Tidak sampai 5 menit deru napasnya sudah normal kembali.

"Nee Akashi-kun mau berangkat bersama?"

"Baiklah."

Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan menuju sekolah, hening mulai menyelimuti mereka berdua. Perlahan Akashi melihat Kuroko, rambut biru mudanya dikuncir satu dan juga style nya yang begitu sederhana. Entah kenapa Akashi menyukai cara berpakaian Kuroko.

Merasa dilihat Kuroko pun menoleh ke arah Akashi dan sukses membuat Akashi memalingkan mukanya. Entah kenapa kini mukanya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Akashi-kun doushita?"

"Iiee nandemonai."

"Oh iya Akashi-kun sudah mengerjakan PR Biologi dari Mitobe-sensei?"

"Sudah, kalau kau?"

"Sudah tetapi ada beberapa materi yang aku kurang mengerti."

"Seperti?"

"Ya tentang bakteri dan juga virus seperti itu," ujar Kuroko sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya yang manyun karena tidak bisa menguasai materi tersebut.

'Ma-manisnya,' batin Akashi,'Eh? Tapi apa yang kupikirkan? Tidak tidak!' jeritnya di dalam hati.

"Akashi-kun?"

"A-ah ha'i?"

"Bisa tolong ajarkan aku tentang materi itu?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Bakteri dan juga virus."

"Baiklah boleh saja."

Lalu terlihat senyum senang terlukis di wajah manis milik Kuroko.

"Hontou ni?!" tanyanya dnegan semangat.

"Ha-ha'i."

"Uaaa arigatou Akashi-kun," ujarnya dengan semangat disertai senyuman riang khas miliknya.

Melihat hal itu, entah kenapa dada Akashi kini berdegup dengan kencang. Wajahnya sudah menyaingi rambur merah menyala miliknya. Tubuhnya gemetar. Dan kedua tangannya berkeringat.

"Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko sambil menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri.

'U-uaaa manisnya,' batin Akashi menjerit.

"A-ah nandemonai lebih baik kita cepat karena kelas mungkin akan dimulai sebentar lagi," ujar Akashi sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

"A-ah! Ha'i!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kurokocchi! Akashicchi! Ohayou ssu!" sapa Kise dengan riang begitu kedua orang tersebut memasuki kelas.

"Ah ohayou mo Kise-kun," ujar Kuroko dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Ohayou Ryouta."

"Nee nee tidak biasanya Akashicchi datang ke sekolah bersama teman apalagi itu Kurokocchi ssu."

"Kebetulan kami berdua bertemu di jalan Kise-kun."

"Uaaa hontou ni?"

Dan dibalas oleh anggukan singkat Akashi.

**TENG~ TONG~ TENG~ TONG~**

Bel pelajaran pertama pun berbunyi, murid-murid mulai berhamburan memasuki kelas. Mereka pun duduk di bangku mereka dalam diam. Dan pelajaran pun dimulai dengan keadaan tenang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kuroko-san."

Kuroko menoleh ke arah yang memanggilnya dan ternyata itu adalah Akashi yang tengah menghampiri bangkunya.

"Ada apa Akashi-kun?"

"Umm yang kemarin terima kasih ya."

"Un sama-sama Akashi-kun."

"Sebagai tanda terima kasih aku memberimu ini."

Kuroko melihat sebuah kantung plastik bening berpita pink di genggaman Akashi. Terlihat dua buah kue dengan hiasan yang menarik dan lucu. Tak lama kemudian terlihat senyum senang di paras manis milik Kuroko Tetsuno.

"Uaaa hontou ni?"

"Un."

"Arigatou Akashi-kun!" ujar Kuroko menerima bungkusan tersebut.

"Doutashimasta."

"Akashi-kun yang membuat sendiri?"

**DEG!**

Entah kenapa kini Akashi merasa keringat dingin membanjiri pelipisnya. Lidahnya kelu ketika ingin berkata 'Iya aku membuatnya'.

"Akashi-kun?"

"E-eh? Nani?"

"Akashi-kun tidak apa-apa?"

"A-ah iya aku tidak apa-apa."

"Syukurlah jadi apakah Akashi-kun membuatnya sendiri?"

Akashi kini dilanda kebingungan entah ia harus menjawab apa.

"Tidak aku membelinya di toko," akhirnya Akashi terpaksa berbohong.

"Ah souka na tetapi aku senang diberi kue ini oleh Akashi-kun."

"Ah benarkah?"

"Un."

"Baiklah kalau begitu apakah kita jadi belajar bersama?"

"Tentu saja!" ujar Kuroko dengan semangat.

"Kalau begitu kita akan belajar di perpustakaan."

"Ha'i."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nee Kise-chin sampe kapan kau akan menguntit mereka berdua?"

"Sebentar lagi Murasakibaracchi."

"Ara? Snack ku habis aku akan pergi ke kantin dulu Kise-chin."

"E-eh?! Beli snack lagi?!"

"Un."

Kise menghela napas panjang lalu mengangguk dan Murasakibara pun meninggalkan Kise sendiri.

"Kalian akan menjadi model ku sekarang," gumam Kise dengan semangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah mengerti?"

"Sebentar Akashi-kun."

Akashi memberi jeda kepada Kuroko dan tak lama kemudian anggukan singkat dari Kuroko membuat Akashi menyeringai.

"Ternyata materi ini tidak sesulit yang kukira."

"Iya karena terkadang Mitobe-sensei selalu memakai bahasa isyarat."

Kuroko sweatdrop mendengar kata-kata itu meluncur mulus dari bibir tipis milik Akashi. Bahasa isyarat? Guru macam apa itu?! Oke abaikan.

Kuroko pun mulai mengingat berbagai ragam guru di sekolah ini. Pertama Hyuuga-sensei yang selalu membawa figure zaman sengoku, kedua Mitobe-sensei yang selalu mengajarkan dengan bahasa isyarat atau menulis di papan tulis, ketiga Riko-sensei yang sadisnya bikin murid sekelas merinding disko, keempat Izuki-sensei guru terganteng yang bikin siswi-siswi SMA Teikou mimisan dan besoknya terkena anemia, dan kelima Kiyoshi-sensei guru tersabar di SMA Teikou hatinya bak malaikat itulah yang membuat murid-murid berasa iba kepadanya.

Mengingat hal itu entah kenapa Kuroko mulai ber-sweatdrop ria sendiri.

"Kuroko-san?"

"Ah ha'i?"

"Doushita?"

"Iiee nandemonai no."

"Baiklah apa materi yang kusampaikan sudah terpenuhi?"

"Ah sudah Akashi-kun."

"Baiklah," ujar Akashi dan mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Lalu ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar perpustakaan sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana.

"Ah Akashi-kun," ujar Kuroko dan sukses membuat Akashi menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Arigatou gozamashu Akashi-kun sudah mau meluangkan waktu untukku."

"Douitashimastta Kuroko-san."

Dan Akashi pun keluar dari ruang perpustakaan. Di satu sisi Kuroko tersenyum lembut kea rah Akashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu sudah menujukkan pukul 13.00 dan waktunya kelas berakhir. Murid-murid berhamburan keluar kelas begitu bel pertanda pulang berdentang. Tapi tidak bagi Akashi. Kini ia berjalan memasuki gym kendo untuk latihan seperi biasa. Ya wajarkan karena dia kapten klub kendo di sekolahnya.

Setelah berganti pakaian menggunakan pakaian khusus kendo, tiba-tiba saja manajer datang diikuti seseorang bertubuh besar di sebelahnya. Bisa dibilang seorang pria berusia sekitar 30 tahunan.

"Konnichiwa minnasan hari ini kita kedatangan pelatih baru."

Semua rekan tim kendo mengerutkan dahinya. Apa katanya? Pelatih baru?

"Ya kalau begitu kita perkenalkan saja silahkan."

Sosok tersebut langsung berdiri dengan tegapnya. Iris deep rednya memandang tajam dan angkuh. Surai deep scarlet nya. Tubuh tinggi dan tegap. Pria tersebut menatap Akashi dengan tajam dan entah kenapa Akashi merasa bahwa orang ini sangat menyebalkan.

"Konnichiwa saya datang sebagai pelatih baru kalian."

Seluruh anggota tim kendo begitu cengo melihat sosok tersebut. Maksudnya orang ini akan menjadi pelatih mereka? Gak salah tuh?

"Kagami Taiga."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC/End?-**

* * *

**Banzai! Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga! XD**

**Maafkan keterlambatan author super gembe ini #lemparkeris**

**Bagimana? Rame kah? Absurd kah? :D**

**Author minta maaf sebesar-besarnya jika banyak kesalahan dalam pembuatan fanfic ini XD *gakdimaafin***

**Terima kasih untuk reviews yang telah para readers berikan^^ author sangat berterima kasih atas masukan dari kalian semua :D**

**Berkat kalian lah author semangat untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini :v**

**Terima kasih juga untuk para readers setia yang sudah mau membaca fanfic geje bin abal milik author ini^^  
**

**Nah selesai membaca silahkan berikan komentar atau pun masukan kalian di kolom reviews yang sudah diberikan :3**

**Ingat 1 revews dari kalian sangat berharga bagi author abal ini(?) :D**

**Supaya author makin semangat membuat fanfic inid an bikin para readers gereget ultimate extra super duper(?) #abaikan**

**Reviews please?^^**


End file.
